Arch Mogall
The Arch Mogall (アークビグル Āku biguru, lit. Arch Bigl in the Japanese version) is an enemy-only Monster class that is first introduced in TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. Stronger versions of the Mogall class, Arch Mogalls are nefarious eyeballs given life through fell magic, wielding either Thunder or Dark Magic as their weapon of choice. History in the Series In its original inception in TearRing Saga, the Arch Mogall class is known as the Arch Opus (アークオープス Ākuōpusu). The promoted form of the Opus class, Arch Opuses attack by means of employing Thunder Magic. Arch Opuses in this installment are also known to be the Queens of the Opuses, residing in swamps and consuming the life energy of humans for subsistence. In The Sacred Stones, the Arch Mogall class is the promoted form of the Mogall class. Adopting a red colour scheme to distinguish themselves from their unpromoted counterparts, Arch Mogalls are far more deadly, often armed with stronger Dark Magic spells that include the likes of Crimson Eye and Shadowshot. While performing critical attacks, the Arch Mogall's eye notably takes on a hue of black-brown instead of a combination of white and red. Their high magic stat with the damage provided from Crimson Eye makes them extremely dangerous towards units with low resistance, although they have low health and like most monsters, have poor luck making it easy for most units to take them out. In Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, the Arch Mogall class is called Balor and like the original incarnation of the Mogall, attacks by ramming. Overview Combat ''TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga Arch Opuses possess not only deadly Magic but also incredibly high HP and Defense, hence their uncommon appearances throughout the game. Their only weakness is being vulnerable to Bows as they are flying units. The Sacred Stones In ''The Sacred Stones, Arch Mogalls are statistically similar to female Druids, possessing identical caps and marginally inferior base stats. Like generic Druids, their Magic is strong, a fact that is offset by their extremely poor Defense. Compared to the other "promoted" magic monster, the Gorgon, Arch Mogalls are inferior to them in almost every way. Arch Mogalls also have poor Cons, and due to the heavy weight of their weapons, means that they can be easily doubled in battle. Arch Mogalls are best dealt with by using high resistance and speed units, as their reasonably low Skill often results in most of their attacks missing when given high evasion bonus. Care should be given though, as they can deal reasonably high damage against non-magical units, even with maxed Resistance. If needed, they can be baited with Phantoms to allow other units to attack them. In-Game Base Stats 1 |fe8=17*-*6*3*3*0*3*7*6*5*-* A }} Maximum Stats 16 |fe8=60*-*29*26*26*30*20*29*15*20*-* S }} Growth Rates Etymology Their name in Echoes may come from Balor of the Evil Eye. A figure in Irish mythology, Balor (modern spelling: Balar) was the tyrant warrior of the Fomorians, a group of supernatural beings. He is often described as a giant with a large eye that wreaks destruction when opened. Gallery File:Archopus portrait.PNG|Generic class portrait of the Arch Opus from TearRing Saga. File:Arch mogallGBAIcon.gif|Generic class portrait of the Arch Mogall from The Sacred Stones. File:Arch Mogall Echoes.png|Generic class portrait of a Balor from Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:Arch Mogall village.png|Village sprite of a Balor from Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:Archopus.PNG|Battle model of the Arch Opus class from TearRing Saga. File:Archmogall.gif|Attack animation of an Arch Mogall from The Sacred Stones. File:Archopus map.PNG|Map sprite of the Arch Opus class from TearRing Saga. File:FE8ArchMogallIcon.gif|Map sprite of the Arch Mogall class from The Sacred Stones. Category:Enemies